The present invention relates to a lithotripter and more generally to apparatus for treating a patient with focused shockwaves under utilization of a therapeutic head which includes structure for the production focusing and conducting of shockwaves in relation to the body of a patient.
Lithotripters i.e. apparatus for contactfree comminution of concrements in the body of a living being include often a stationary shockwave source generator and the position of the patient is shifted, while he or she is on a rest, until the particular body parts that such as kidney with concrements, are situated in the focal point of the shockwave system. In addition other equipment is known wherein the shockwave system that includes a therapeutic head can be positioned in relation to the patient or to each other. Obviously the amount and kind of motion that has to be accommodated is complex while on the other hand the more parts are movable the greater is the degree of freedom as far as positioning is concerned. It is, therefore, a problem to establish a proper relation between ease of operation and adjustability and movability of the patient and as well as to the construction of items of equipment in relation to each other so that it is adequate for the therapeutic purposes on one hand, while on the other hand unnecessary mechanical complexity is to be avoided for reasons of cost maintenance and so forth.